


Julius Caesar by Walt Disney Records

by KealynLynnette



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Julius Caesar - Shakespeare
Genre: Music, Song - Freeform, album, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KealynLynnette/pseuds/KealynLynnette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The critically acclaimed Shakespeare classic is now brought to you by Walt Disney's Music Records. Enclosed is information on the album and select song lyrics.<br/>Coming soon to a Roman bookstore near you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Upon a CD

The

##  _The Unholy Roman Empire_

presents their new album:

## Stages of Conspiracy

Songs:  


> A Roman Night: Narrator  
>  A Rome of My Own: Caesar  
>  Be Our King: Citizens  
>  Conspirators Like Me: Cassius  
>  A Rome Worth Fighting For: Cast  
>  I Try: Calpurnia  
>  When You Kill A Senator: Conspirators  
>  You’ve Got A Lover In Me: Brutus  
>  Yo Ho (A Soldiers Life For Me): Soldiers  
>  I Will Go Fighting No More: Mark Antony 

© 2011  
A Tomato Production

# AVAILABLE SOON


	2. A Roman Night

# A Roman Night: Narrator

##### Arabian Night: Aladdin

Oh I come from a land  
From a far away place  
Where the hardy, sturdy soldiers roam

Where its tall and immense  
And the fighting’s intense  
Its barbaric  
But hey, its home

When the winds from the east  
And the suns from the west  
And the light in the dial’s right

Come on down  
Stop on by  
Hop a boatride and sail  
To another a roman’s night

A roman’s night  
Like a roman’s day’s  
More often than not  
A lot hotter than hot  
In a lot of bad ways

A roman’s night  
With a roman’s moons  
A king from his reign  
Could fall and fall hard  
Up there from the stand


	3. A Rome of My Own

# A Rome of My Own: Caesar

##### A World of My Own: Alice in Wonderland

That’s it Brutus!  
If I had a Rome of my own  
Everything would be in order

Everything would be what it is  
Because nothing would be what it isn’t  
And contrary-wise  
What is it, it would be.  
And what it wouldn’t be, it wont.  
You see?

_(Yes…?)_

In my world  
You wouldn’t say  
Yes,  
You would say  
Yes, my lord

_(What?)_

Oh but you would.  
You’d be just like a slave Brutus.  
And all the other Romans too.  
Why in my Rome:

Poor and peasants  
Would reside in crummy little houses  
And would work through every single hour

In a Rome of my own.  
All the royals,  
Would have very limited power  
They would sit and listen to me talking  
When I want to

In a Rome of my own  
There’d be servant  
Lots of nice and friendly little servants  
Only I would have a dozen servants

With in that Rome of my own  
I could listen  
To a babbling prophet  
And tell if they’re right or if they’re wrong.

I keep wishing  
It could be that way  
Because my Rome would be my wonderland.


	4. Conspirators Like Me

# Conspirators Like Me: Cassius

##### Strangers Like Me: Tarzan

Whatever I do, you do it too.  
Ill show you everything and tell you how  
It all means something  
And everything to me

You can see there’s so much to learn  
Its all so close  
And yet so far  
I act outside like people see me  
Well I just know the futures brighter

You want to know  
I can show you  
About the conspiracy around you

Ill tell you more  
I can show you  
Something’s familiar ‘bout the conspirators like me

Every gesture  
Every move that you make   
Makes me think about my next move  
Why do I have  
The burning need to have you join me

Feelings and actions I never did  
Of some other want for Rome’s future  
Beyond the king above us all  
I see before me  
A new horizon

You want to know  
I can show you  
About the conspiracy around you  
Ill tell you more  
I can show you  
Something’s familiar ‘bout the conspirators like me

Come with me now to see my world  
Where there’s future beyond our dreams  
Can you feel the things I feel  
Right now  
With this

Take my hand  
There’s a dream you need to know

You want to know  
I can show you  
About the conspiracy around you  
Ill tell you more  
I can show you  
Something’s familiar ‘bout the conspirators like me  
You want to know


	5. I Try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very slight trigger warning. Careful where you tread. This song contains mention of suicide (as related to the play). There is nothing graphic, but it's blunt.

# I Try: Calpurnia

##### I'll Try: Peter Pan, Return to Neverland

I am not a girl now  
I can take care of my self  
I mustn’t let you down now  
Mustn’t let you see me cry  
I’m fine  
You’re not

You’re too tired to listen  
You’re too old to believe  
All these childish stories  
There is no such thing as ghosts  
And ides  
And bloody rain

I try  
But its so hard to believe  
I try  
But you can't see what I see  
I try X3

My whole world is changing  
I don’t know where to run  
I can’t leave you waiting  
But I can't stay and watch the city burn  
Oh watch it burn

Cause I try  
But it's so hard to believe  
I try  
But I can't see you anymore  
I try X2

I try and try  
To understand  
The distance in between  
The pain I feel  
The things I fear  
And every single dream

I can finally see you  
Now you have to believe  
All those perilous stories  
All the world is made of ghosts  
And ides  
And bloody rain

So I'll try  
Cause you finally believe  
I'll try  
Cause I can see where you are  
I'll try X4  
To die


End file.
